isaiah_michaels_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Mat Pai
Mat Pai is a tribe from Survivor: Po Toi Islands. Mat Pai is a tribe consisting of players that merged from the former Mat Chau and San Pai tribe. It consisted of 11 members, all of which, aside from Terry, made the jury when they were voted out. Their tribe color is black. Members Merged Tribe * ►►►►Abi-Maria Gomes (tdifan133) * ►►►►Angie Layton (THGQueen) * ►►►►Colton Cumbie (xKingPresto) * ►►►►Courtney Yates (Slay-Betch) * ►►►►Jaclyn Schultz (JTotalturtle) * ►►►►Rob Mariano (Kells1215) * ►►►►Sandra Diaz-Twine (Tyler) * ►►►►Sandy Burgin (wulfyman10) * ►►►►Spencer Bledsoe (QueenMarks) * ►►►►Terry Deitz (Terry Deitz) * ►►►►Vytas Baskauskas (Hype50) Tribe History On Day 19, Mat Chau and San Pai merged to form the new Mat Pai tribe. On Day 21, the first individual immunity challenge of the merge was to name a create a tribe flag for the merged tribe. Angie won the challenge, keeping her safe at tribal council. At tribal council, Terry was voted out by a vote of 5-4-1, making him the first member of the jury. On Day 22, the castaways attended the first ever Survivor Auction. Abi-Maria received an advantage in the immunity challenge, Angie received 2 clues to the location of the hidden immunity idol, Courtney received a challenge disadvantage and lost her ability to vote at the next tribal council, Rob received a vote negator and Sandra received an extra vote. On Day 24, Rob won individual immunity by getting the highest score on a game called Simon. At tribal council, Sandra decided to use her extra vote and Angie decided to play her immunity idol on herself. Angie negated 8 votes and there was a 1-1-0 tie between Spencer and Vytas. Courtney, Spencer and Vytas were not eligible to vote in the re-vote and Spencer was voted out by a vote of 5-2, making him the second member of the jury. On Day 27, Jaclyn won individual immunity by hiding two chips on a grid board and guessing the location of her fellow competitor's chips. However, at tribal council, Jaclyn's individual immunity was voided and tribal council was cancelled when Sandy decided to quit the game, making her the third member of the jury. On Day 30, Sandra won individual immunity by holding onto a rope for over nine hours. At tribal council, Rob decided to play his hidden immunity idol on himself, negating only 3 votes against him. When the votes were revealed, Angie was voted out by a vote of 4-1-0, making her the fourth member of the jury. On Day 32, Vytas won individual immunity by getting the highest score in the scnow maze game. At tribal council, Rob was voted out by a 4-3 vote, making him the fifth member of the jury. On Day 34, Vytas won individual immunity by making the best collage using pictures of himself. At tribal council, Sandra chose to play a hidden immunity on herself, negating one vote against her. When the votes were revealed, Jaclyn was voted out by a vote of 3-2-0, making her the sixth member of the jury. On Day 36, Vytas won individual immunity for the third time in a row by getting the highest score on a quiz about the game, the episodes and the Po Toi Islands. At tribal council, Colton decided to play a hidden immunity idol on Sandra, negating two votes against her. When the votes were revealed, Courtney was voted out by a vote of 3-0, making her the seventh member of the jury. On Day 37, Abi-Maria won individual immunity by completing puzzles in the fastest time in a puzzle tournament. At tribal council, immunity idols were no longer in play and Colton was voted out in a vote of 3-1 after casting a self-vote. He became the eighth member of the jury. On Day 38, Vytas won individual immunity by writing the best report about his gameplay and why he deserved to win the challenge. At tribal council, Vytas had the sole vote and he chose to vote out Abi-Maria, making her the ninth and final member of the jury. On Day 39, Terry was removed from the jury due to inactivity. Sandra and Vytas both presented their jury speeches to the jury and Vytas was crowned the winner in a 6-2 vote. Vytas was also crowned YouTube's Favourite Player. Trivia * Angie named the merged tribe, Mat Pai, after winning a tribe flag making challenge. * The first time a hidden immunity idol was played was at the merge when Angie played her idol. This also marked the first time that a hidden immunity idol was played successfully. * The first time that a hidden immunity idol was played unsuccessfully was by Rob at the merge, when he negated 3 votes against himself, but Angie received 4 votes.